


An Ode to Spring and Summer

by juuten



Series: Enchanting Tales and All the Seasons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Hoshi as The Evil King, Junhui as The Prince, M/M, Magic, Minghao as The Magic Mirror, Mingyu as Snow White, No one is a Dwarf here, Poison Apples, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, There will be no dwarves, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love, Vernon as The Crow, Wonwoo as The Huntsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuten/pseuds/juuten
Summary: Inspired by The Grimm Brothers' Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.King Soonyoung is the vain, evil ruler of the shining Kingdom of Diamant, and Mingyu is the most handsome prince in all the land, who tries to make their king a better person.





	An Ode to Spring and Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This plot would not leave me alone. So I was just like, fuck it here we go again. Let's make this SoonGyu fic happen and get it over with so I can write my other stuff. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this! There will be magical creatures, love triangles, tribulations, and a strong divergence from the original tales. Again, there will be no dwarves in this story. Also, y'all need to hear this orchestral rendition of DWC if you haven't. It sounds very...fairy tale-y XD Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHH1adyFdU4

_Spiegel, Spiegel, an der Wand,_

_Wer in diesem Land ist der Schönste von allen?_

_-Schneeweißchen, _die Gebrüder Grimm__

Once upon a time…in the shining Kingdom of Diamant, a lovely queen was sitting by her ebony bedroom window. Whilst drawing a jade comb through her tresses, she looked upon the brilliant horizon and felt the prick of tears in her eyes. The cold, white winter had finally passed, and spring was bringing forth wondrous warmth and sunshine to their land. The bright light of dawn glistened over all that it touched, and the queen thought to herself, “wouldn’t it be grand that I may have a child as beautiful as the ode of spring?” 

Soon after, she had a son whose hair was as black as ebony, skin as golden as the sun, and smile as warm as the season he was born into. The little boy was called Mingyu, after the jade (Min) from his mother’s favorite comb and the name of his wise father, King Sunggyu (Gyu). But when Mingyu was born, the queen died, and the kingdom mourned for many years.

A decade passed, and King Sunggyu married another woman. The new queen was beauteous but prideful and conceited. She had a son named Soonyoung, born in midsummer, older than Prince Mingyu, and her child was just as wicked as she. 

When King Sunggyu perished one winter night, his newly widowed wife took over his kingdom and declared Soonyoung her heir-apparent. She turned Prince Mingyu into a scullery maid instead of teaching him the ways of the court and buried his regalian birthright with the death of his father. 

Day after day, Mingyu worked until his hands were rough and bleeding, while Soonyoung was pampered and showered with only the finest clothes and jewelry the kingdom could offer. 

Year after year, the new queen mindlessly squandered away the riches of their land. She did not care for anyone besides herself and her spoiled child, and because of her thoughtlessness, the people of Diamant suffered and starved.

But even with the wealth of a nation within her grasp, no amount of sterling could save the greedy queen from disease. She died coughing and crying on her deathbed, and after her passing, Soonyoung became the king just as his mother wanted.

Because King Soonyoung was sheltered and overindulged from a young age, he knew nothing of his kingdom’s hardship and ruled the exact same way his mother had.

The people hated him. More so, the servants and the knights of the castle. They saw him as repugnant despite his good looks, selfish, and incapable of ever loving anyone other than himself.

But Prince Mingyu saw something different in their new king…something others could not see because of their stubbornness...

_Amber eyes brighter than fire, soft pink lips that could tell no lies, gentle hands gifted with magic more powerful than the sun._

_A heart that harbored sparks of warmth and love. _

What Mingyu saw in Soonyoung was _hope_…


End file.
